


Looking for solace

by Vault_Emblem



Series: FE kink meme [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, M/M, Porn with Feelings, well there's very little porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: After the disaster at Jehanna's castle, Joshua sneaks inside Gerik's tent for some easy sex, but is this really what he wants, and more importantly, what he needs?





	Looking for solace

**Author's Note:**

> "After Ismaire dies and the castle burns down, Joshua tries to cope and distract himself through sex (preferably with Artur or Gerik), but breaks down in the middle of it, and it becomes romantic hurt/comfort"
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Maybe Gerik should’ve expected it but he’s still surprised when he feels someone gently – but consistently – shaking him awake.

He immediately recognizes Joshua’s presence , which is good because if he hadn’t the boy would be as good as dead, but he has no time to ask him what he’s doing there that Joshua’s already kissing him with passion.

 

 

Usually Gerik wouldn’t mind something like this – actually, as endearing as it is, he would’ve enjoyed it – but it feels weird.

When Jehanna’s castle was set ablaze he hadn’t seen Joshua around anywhere.

 

Discovering that he was the prince of Jehanna had been a shock.

There has always been something… particular about him, something that in retrospect could’ve given that away if only Gerik had noticed it, but yeah it was obvious that he was no common mercenary.

 

It made him wonder if they could’ve met in a different situation, but such fantasies don’t matter.

It’s not like they can change reality.

 

 

Back to Joshua kissing him, now.

He’s already straddling Gerik – he’s a quick guy and he never shies away from what he wants – and the mercenary moves his hands to his hips, gripping him not too tightly.

 

There still seems to be something weird about this, or at least this is what Gerik feels, but for now he’s gonna roll with it.

If this is what Joshua needs he’ll give it to him.

 

It’s still hard to believe how little it took him to deeply care about him, but what can he say? Joshua is extremely charming.

 

Joshua’s grinding against him and Gerik doesn’t stop him. His moans get lost in the kiss their still sharing – neither of them has pulled away yet.

It soon isn’t enough anymore for Joshua, who starts to mouth at Gerik’s neck, sucking and leaving marks, while he starts playing with the hem of his shirt.

Gerik gets the message and he takes it off and Joshua’s soon all over him, touching and kissing wherever he can.

 

When it’s Joshua’s turn to lose his robe – Gerik can’t believe he came all the way to his tent with just is nightly attire on, but he can’t say he doesn’t appreciate it – Gerik moves with softness, slowly peeling it off of him, kissing his skin as more of it gets revealed.

 

 

Softness isn’t something usual for someone in his line of work, but this only makes the moments in which he can let his guard down more precious.

 

 

He embraces Joshua, letting him closer again.

His hands move over his body, caressing him where he knows he likes it.

 

Joshua seems to want none of this tenderness: he throws himself at Gerik, making them completely fall on the covers that Gerik was using as a bed. The impact is strong but Gerik is distracted easily by Joshua’s wet kisses on his mouth.

 

Gerik feels himself growing harder and harder as Joshua keeps moving his hips alongside his, their erections touching even if they’re still clothed.

Gerik lets his hands wander over Joshua’s ass, playfully squeezing it. He can’t help but to smirk when he feels Joshua squirm against him.

 

\- So… how do you want it? -, Gerik asks then when they pull away to catch their breath. His hands are back on Joshua’s hips, rubbing small circles over them.

Joshua opens his mouth to reply, but his signature cocky expression falters and his lips tremble.

 

 

\- I… -, he tries so say, but his voice is a mere whisper. It’s more of a broken cry than anything.

Gerik suspected that this was going to happen, and it turns out that he wasn’t wrong.

 

He takes Joshua’s face between his hands, gently pressing his lips against the others in a sweet kiss.

This seems to be too much for Joshua, who throws himself at Gerik again, but this time he’s just holding him, crying on his shoulder.

 

Gerik tries to soothe him but he knows better than anyone than in these cases the best thing to do is to let him vent.

He encourages Joshua to let go, caressing his hair and muttering soft words in his ear while the other cries and cries.

 

It’s surprising that it took so long for him to break down, but at least this way Gerik’s with him.

Nobody should go through something like this alone.

 

Joshua continues to weep.

Too much has happened in one day, too much for him to handle.

Now that he’s alone with Gerik, he can let go. He doesn’t need to hide his true emotions anymore.

 

If he had known… if only he could go back…

He’d been too late and now all that remains is a pile of ashes.

It’s all his fault.

 

He hasn’t realised that he was talking out loud, and Gerik hasn’t been able to understand everything he just said, but he’s got the important points.

He’s been there – years ago – and he knows how it feels. He’ll do his best to at least try to alleviate Joshua’s suffering.

 

He keeps petting his hair, making low shushing noises.

When Joshua seems to have calmed down a bit, he gently kisses his forehead.

 

\- You couldn’t know -, Gerik says then, looking at Joshua in the eyes, - It’s not your fault -.

\- But if I was… -.

\- If you were there, you might’ve died too. You said that you trusted him, right? -.

Joshua nods, wordlessly, and Gerik hugs him.

 

\- I know it’s hard -, he continues then, - But this isn’t the way to honor her memory -.

\- I know… -, Joshua mutters and he sounds so broken, so different from his usual self, but Gerik understands. He’s been there too.

 

After a moment of silence, Joshua mutters:

\- I’m sorry for… well, this -.

He’s never looked at Gerik with such a shy expression, and Gerik must say that he looks really cute like this, even though he prefers the cocky brat that has decided to start bothering him some time ago.

 

 

\- … Should I stay? -, Joshua asks then, making Gerik chuckle.

\- What kind of question is that? Of course you can stay -, he replies.

Joshua nods.

\- I just thought… nevermind -.

 

They settle on Gerik’s sheets, with Joshua resting his head on top of the other’s chest.

\- … Does it ever get easier? -, Joshua asks then, out of the blue.

Gerik understands immediately what he’s talking about.

\- It depends -, he answers truthfully, - Some days it is, some days you barely manage to get through -.

Joshua doesn’t say anything.

 

\- Come, sleep now -, Gerik says then, - We’ll think about this tomorrow -.

\- Gerik… -, Joshua mutters, raising his head enough to be able to kiss his lips, -… Thank you -.

\- Don’t worry about it. It’s the minimum I could do -.

\- I’ll pay you back sooner or later -, Joshua promises, and his tone is teasing enough that Gerik understands what he’s talking about, much to his endearment.

\- Maybe once you’ll feel better, ok? -, he says, not wanting to take advantage of Joshua’s mental state.

\- Sure -, Joshua says and he’s getting closer again, but Gerik stops him.

\- Sleep -, he repeats.

He can clearly see how tired Joshua is, and in fact the other doesn’t even reply to that, getting comfortable again over Gerik.

 

 

He’s still hurting, but he’s also feeling slightly better.

In the end, coming to Gerik has been a great idea, even if not for the reasons he had anticipated.

He really did make a fool of himself there, didn’t he?

 

It doesn’t matter; it wouldn’t be the first time it happens, and besides Gerik doesn’t seem to mind.

His presence is reassuring and maybe Joshua will never heal, but he feels that with the other by his side, things can only get better.

 

He soon falls in a peaceful sleep, kept safe in Gerik’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if the person who submitted this wanted the sex to continue even after the break down, but at least to me it wouldn't have felt as good so I haven't written it that way. If you're the person who submitted this and actually wanted the sex to go on, I apologize!


End file.
